Have Yourself a Fluffy Little Christmas
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Oneshot. I try to write… try being the keyword. But as always, Sarah and Jareth ruin it all… But that creates a good story too! Toby! Fetch my pencil!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or anything created by the guy who created the Labyrinth. I would find out what his name was but I'm too lazy to recall or figure it out. I do however own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… yeah…

**Summary:** I try to write… _try_ being the keyword. But as always, Sarah and Jareth ruin it all… But that creates a good story too! Toby! Fetch my pencil!!!

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

**Another warning:** This contains a **Heal Me, Hurt Me** spoiler for **Chapter 20**! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL HEAL ME, HURT ME, READ THAT FIRST THEN READ THIS ONE!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Have Yourself a Fluffy Little Christmas **

**By: Kadasa Mori**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Sarah! Sarah wake up! Sarah wake up it's Christmas!!!" _

_Blinking emerald eyes, the young girl sat up and looked around in slight daze. Her little brother, already in middle school stood in front of her, practically bouncing. She looked outside and saw the sky just beginning to lighten. She turned to her clock and groaned, flopping back down. "Toby. It's not even dawn. Go back to bed." _

"_But Sarah," he whined. "It's Christmas!" _

_She waved her hand. "If I let you use my computer will you let me sleep some more?" His eyes lit up and he turned, flopping onto her desk chair. She grinned to herself and rolled over, ready for another few hours of sleep. _

_Unfortunately, she forgot to calculate the eleven year old's need to open presents… but she got in another hour. _

_Now, seated in a pile of wrapping paper she could fold together and make a throne worthy of any queen, Sarah smiled, watching her little brother tear through the last of his presents, always yelling in happiness at whatever he received. _

_She turned, looking out the window, watching the snow fall. _

_If there was one thing she would forever be grateful for, it would be not taking her dreams in return for the boy. But she'd never regret saying those words because now she was stronger mentally and emotionally and she had this great brother to boot. _

…_even if he was annoying sometimes. _

"_Sarah! Look! Look what I got!" She turned and vaguely paid attention, not knowing what the game system was or understanding any of his shrieking. _

"_Wait!" Toby chirped. "There's one more!" _

_Richard and Karen glanced at each other, Sarah smiling. "Did Santa leave you an extra present Toby?" _

_He pulled out a small box wrapped in shimmering emerald paper with a silver bow on top. "No. It says it's for you!" _

_She picked up the small wrapped package, blinking in surprise. "Oh…" She glanced at Karen and her father who shook their heads. Shrugging and figuring it was probably from her best friend as a prank she cautiously opened it, pinning the bow on her tee shirt. She carefully pulled the paper off and found a small wooden box. On the top was a carved labyrinth, a symbol she vaguely recognized in the middle, a silver three pointed object, the bottom two curving slightly with a golden circle in the middle. _

_She glanced at Toby who was watching it curiously then looked up at her. "Open it!" he chirped. _

_She giggled. "As you wish Lord Toby." She opened it and gasped, almost dropping the box. _

"_What is it Sarah?" Karen asked. _

_She delicately pulled out the object. A single crystal orb. Toby's eyes lit up and he looked up at her. "Goblins," he whispered. _

_Sarah swallowed then shot a grin at her parents. "I'm gonna go upstairs and call Erin!" she chirped and headed for the steps. As soon as she was out of sight she flew up to her room and locked the door. She set the box on her desk then turned towards her balcony, hands on her hips. _

"_Goblin King. Come here." _

_There was a small whirlwind and the Goblin King of the Labyrinth appeared before her, mocking her position, gloved hands on his hips, wearing tan pants and a cream colored shirt. He smirked. "Merry Christmas dear Sarah. How can I assist you?" _

_She stomped up in front of him. "How dare you!" _

_He blinked then raised an eyebrow. "How dare I what?" _

"_How dare you give me this!" She held up the open box, the crystal inside. _

"_I thought you'd like it." _

"_But you gave it to me in front of my family!!! They're gonna wanna know who it was from!" _

"_So tell them." _

"_I can't tell them that a Goblin King from another dimension, whom I met after wishing my little brother away and having to get him back by running a labyrinth, gave me this!" _

_He smiled slyly. "How about you tell them your fiancé gave it to you?" _

"_I don't have… a… what?" _

_He grabbed the crystal out of the box and fell to one knee, holding up the crystal which had turned into a ring, a simple diamond ring. "Sarah Williams, would you marry me?" _

_She put her hands over her mouth. "Jareth… I… yes! I'll marry you!" She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_He smiled and hugged her back. "That's the first time you've said my name." _

_She pulled back, eyes watery. "Jareth." He put the ring on her finger. "I love you." _

"_I love you too-_

The paper was ripped from Kadasa's hands. She blinked then turned to find Sarah and Jareth glaring down at her. She laughed nervously. "Um… hi?"

Sarah twitched. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Um… fluff for the readers?"

"THIS IS… THIS IS AWFUL!!!" Sarah picked up all the discarded fluffy one-shots she'd written. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Jareth rolled his eyes, looking elegant as always. "Mortals."

Sarah spun on him. "YOU! YOU SHUT UP!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

She let out a shriek and lunged at him, reaching for his neck. He cackled as he darted out of her grasp.

"What are they doing?" Toby asked, seating himself beside Kadasa who was madly writing away.

"Being them," she answered.

"Ah." He held out a tub of popcorn. "Want some? This may take awhile."

Kadasa gave him a suspicious glance. "You're quite smart for an eight year old."

He gave her a dull look. "I'm eleven."

"Oh. My mistake."

"S'ok."

_Sarah raced after Jareth yelling at him for taunting her, only to trip. He leaned forward to catch her, Sarah tumbling into his chest. She looked up and flushed, pulling away quickly. _

_He brushed a strand of hair from her face then smiled at her, pulling out a small box from his pocket. "Sarah? Would you marry me?" _

_Her eyes widened. "What?" _

"_Will you marry me?" _

"_I… of course I'll marry you! What kind of question is that?!"_

Kadasa shrieked as she was tackled. "STOP WRITING FLUFF ABOUT US!!! FLUFF BELONGS IN PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES! NOT IN FANFIC!!!"

"The readers _want_ fluff Sarah," Jareth drawled. "Remember?"

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

Kadasa gasped and nearly fainted. "Don't upset the readers! They won't review!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"Well I do!!!" she wailed. "_PLEASE_ SARAH!!!"

Sarah crossed her arms with a 'hmph!' "Fine. I won't upset the readers… but I don't want to be in a fluffy story with _him_!"

"You know Kadasa." They both turned to Jareth who was reading the pages she'd written. "You could always use one of these scenarios in Heal Me, Hurt Me for the fluff."

Kadasa lit up and bounced over. "Oooo. Good idea Jareth!"

"I know."

Toby hopped onto the bed behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Oh. But you can't use this one. I'm _dead_ in Heal Me, Hurt Me."

Sarah groaned, flopping into the computer chair and putting her face in her hands. "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

"I'm a smart idiot," Kadasa replied with a nod.

Everyone sent her a dull look.

"That's an oxymoron, moron," Sarah scowled.

"Oh… right…" she laughed, scratching her jaw. She grabbed Toby. "Come on Tobs. Let's go make some more popcorn." They disappeared out the door and Jareth and Sarah both sighed at the same time.

"Why'd we have to get stuck with _her_?" Sarah asked with a slight laugh.

Jareth chuckled. "Because she stole us."

"Ah." They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Sarah." She looked up as he walked over and got to his knee before her. He pulled out a box and held it up. "Would you marry me?"

She blinked in surprise then smiled warmly. "Of course I will Jareth." She held up her hand and let him put the ring on her finger. She looked at the simple emerald gem with silver wings then turned to him and kissed him.

He smiled at her then chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't react like in those fluff stories."

She giggled. "Would you rather have had me cry?"

He snorted. "I think I would've run away, love."

She leaned forward, hugging him. "Merry Christmas Jareth."

"Merry Christmas Sarah." They just sat there, enjoying the silence and each other's warm embrace.

"Oh my god! The readers are gonna love this!" came the not so quiet whisper followed by Toby's "shhhh!"

Jareth sighed and glanced at Sarah who glanced at him. "Kill or maim?" he asked dully.

"Just maim. The readers will be angry if we kill off the author." They stood, heading for the door.

"RUN TOBY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"

"But they said they wouldn't kill us..."

"RUN FOR YOU NOT-YET-MAIMED-SOUL!!!!"

"Sounds good."

And so they spent Christmas night racing about the house, laughing and enjoying the snow falling peacefully on the warm home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… hehehehehehe… (_rubs head_) Hope you enjoyed it!

Have a very Merry Chrismahanaquanzika!!!... or just a Merry Christmas!

Best of wishes in the New Year,

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
